The Prince and the Fortune Teller
Synopsis Joaquin ([[Xavier Cruz]]) is the prominent CEO of Lotus Hotel, because of the accident that happened to him few years prior to the story that left him the only survivor and the death of his father and sister, he appears to be very spoiled and arrogant who hates unrealistic things such as fortune telling. On the other hand Joaquin's mother, Penelope ([[Francine De Lara]]) who happened to have an ability to tell the future through her dreams, had dreamed of Joaquin getting into another fatal accident and will be the reason of his early death, afraid of letting the same thing happen to her family, she met Lyca ([[Madeline Fernandez]]) a fortune teller to be her sons unknown protector and later on got assigned as Joaquin's personal assistant. Cast *'''[[Xavier Cruz]] as Joaquin Alvarez''' - the current CEO of Lotus Hotel. He is shown as an intelligent man but appears to be very spoiled. He does not like things that appears to be unrealistic or to people that believes in unrealistic things. It is later on revealed that he once believed in this kinds of things but only stopped after the death of his mother and sister and afterwards called it foolish things that people believed in. *'''[[Madeline Fernandez]] as Lyca Manzano''' - daughter of a retired fortune teller and a store owner. After her mother died after saving a child from a serial killer, she continues on with her mother's business as a fortune teller, though often criticize by people such as Joaquin and was called crazy or mentally ill person, she still believes that she can help people though her fortune telling such as her mother. It is later on revealed that her mother once told her that she is a descendant of a Millinean fortune teller, though many people don't believe her and calls her a deluded person. She was later on hired by Penelope as Joaquin's unknown protector later on his personal secretary in return of paying all their family debts and even buying her father his own cafe and her, her own fortune telling business. **[[Eris Watson]] as Young Lyca *'''[[Stephen Epifalde]] as Wendel Soriano''' - Lyca's friend and former childhood neighbor. He is often bullied by his classmates because of his half ethnicity resulting with Lyca always protecting him. Promising to protect Lyca in the future he specializes in martial arts and is indeed very good in combat. He is very smart and kind and the complete opposite of Joaquin's attitude, though he does not appear so wealthy, he is in fact a rich kid just like Joaquin, his family owns one of the biggest food chain in the country and the current heir of the conglomerate, one of the secrets only Lyca knows. **[[Milo Villanueva]] as Young Wendel *'''[[Adeline Chavez]] as Jaymie Padilla''' - Joaquin's ex-girlfriend and 1st love. She is a well known ballerina and the unknown heiress of Fortune Essence, a big company of perfumes. She is the suppose fiance-to-be of Wendel after their family had an agreement with the marriage without both her and Wendel's knowledge. She is smart and appears to be classy. She broke up with Joaquin due to her father threatening her that if she did not break up with Joaquin she won't get any of her fortune. She later on tries to be friends with Joaquin again. Supporting Cast *'''[[Francine De Lara]] as Penelope Gaita-Alvarez''' - mother of Joaquin and Mayumi. Showed as a carefree woman who appears to be very superstitious, she is in fact an intelligent woman. She owns a cafe and a restaurant since she is very fond with food and back during her high school years she is called a "fatso or a pig" by some of her classmates because of her weight. She later on have a nightmare that her son, Joaquin, will befall into great danger and disaster, just like her nightmare with her husband and daughter, because of this she hired Lyca as her employee and Joaquin's unknown bodyguard. Later on it is revealed that she does not believe in superstitious things and ignore most of her nightmares, but after the death of her husband and daughter she started believing them because almost all of her dreams are true. Guest *'''[[Edward Martinez]] as Angelo Alvarez''' - former CEO of Lotus Hotel but after his death his seat was passed on to Joaquin. He is very intelligent just like the rest of the Alvarez family and is gifted into music, though he dreamed of becoming a great pianist he goes into business instead in order to continue on his father's business. He later on died after a fatal car accident together with Mayumi. *'''[[Kayla Sanchez]] as Mayumi Alvarez''' - Joaquin's elder sister who died after their fatal car crash that left Joaquin the only survivor of the accident. She is intelligent just like the rest of the Alvarez members, she is talented in drawing and dreams of becoming an architect and designing their family house. Few years before her graduation she got into an accident and died the next day in the hospital. Her ghost still remains just like when Joaquin got into an accident and often her spirits was seen and communicated by Lyca. Information